Emmett Carson (TV Series)
Emmett Carson is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. He is a member and the doctor of the Saviors. Pre-Apocalypse Virginia Emmett grew up in Virginia alongside his brother Harlan, where together they enrolled in Medical school where throughout their studies they gained a distinct education regarding medical methods and procedures. While Harlan became an obstetrician, Emmett became a pledged physician. Post-Apocalypse Emmett and Harlan survived the early stages of the outbreak and took residence in a FEMA camp where they were later evacuated to a safe-zone named the Hilltop Colony, upon where Emmett settled into the farming community where he became integrated with the fellow residents, most notably Gregory and Paul Rovia, and thus became a prominent member. It's possible he also served as one of the community's doctors. Emmett was present at the time of the arrival of the Saviors, a notorious group of survivors who demanded half of the Hilltop's supplies in exchange for leaving the farming community unscathed. Though initially reluctant to comply the Saviors demonstrated their motives through publicly executing a 16-year-old resident Rory. Following this barbaric event, the colony entered into a period of dread and submission and thus were forced to comply under Negan's rule, were due to their limited resources and manpower they were unable to rebel against their savage oppressors. At some point after this event, Emmett was forcefully separated from his brother and was taken away to the Sanctuary to serve as the Saviors' main doctor at their headquarters. Season 7 "The Cell" Dr. Carson is finishing up an examination with Sherry regarding a possible pregnancy when Dwight enters the room with Daryl. He tells Daryl that things will get better and that Negan will take care of him as he tends to his wounds. "Sing Me a Song" Dr. Carson is present when Negan makes an example out of Mark and tends to his injury after he irons his face as punishment for breaking the rules. "Hostiles and Calamities" Dr. Carson attends Dwight after he is beaten by a group of Saviors following Daryl and Sherry's escape. He discusses getting to know Sherry when he performed check-ups for her. When Dwight returns from a run later that day, he has his bandages replaced and listens as Dr. Carson shares his opinion on if he thinks Sherry is the one who let Daryl go. He changes his bandage and at one point Dwight puts Sherry's note in his desk to make him take the blame. When the Saviors and workers surround the furnace, Negan turns and whacks Lucille against Carson's shoulder. He shows him the note from Sherry, which reads: "Goodbye. Honey". Dr. Carson accuses Dwight of lying, but he quickly folds and falsely confesses when Negan threatens him with the iron. He begs Negan to not iron his face and apologizes to him. Negan stares intently at Eugene before he grabs Carson and throws him face-first into the furnace, killing him. Death ;Killed By *Sherry (Indirectly Caused) *Dwight (Caused) Dwight sets Dr. Carson up by planting Sherry's letter in his office. *Negan Later, Negan accuses Dr. Carson of helping Daryl escape in order to impress Sherry and throws him face-first into the furnace, burning him to death. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Emmett has killed: *Possibly numerous counts of zombies Appearances TV Series Season 7 *"The Cell" *"Sing Me a Song" (No Lines) *"Hostiles and Calamities" Category:Season 7 Characters Category:The Saviors Category:The Sanctuary Category:Deceased Category:Medics Category:TV Series